Comatose
by Tellhound
Summary: Sam has been in a accident on Stanford and is comatose and will probably never wake up again. And Jessica is heartbroken. What will happen when Dean shows up one day? Pairing: Jessica/Dean slightly Jessica/Sam. ALL CHAPTERS IS UP!
1. Comatose boyfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Comatose**

Chapter 1: Comatose boyfriend.

The bell rang and as usual Jessica was the first one out from the classroom. With the bag in her hand and the car keys in the other she ran to her car just like she had done everyday for over a month. She unlocked the car and got in and sat on the drivers seat and the bag on the passenger side. Then she put the key in the keyhole and tried to start the engine. Once. Twice. The engine wouldn't start.

_Stupid car._

She tried again and again but the car wouldn't start. She tried one last time and this time the car started and she drove away.

After a few minutes she turned on the radio and Comatose by Skillet started to blast through the speakers. She hated this song. It reminded her about her comatose boyfriend. Coma/comatose. Those two words was something she never wanted to hear again.

She parked the car and climbed out from it. She locked the car and walked in to the hospital that she was all too familiar with. She walked up to a red haired receptionist and without hope in her voice she said:

"Any change?" The girl looked up at Jessica and said:

"No. I'm sorry."

"Let me know if there is." She turned around and walked to room 127. She stood outside for a few minutes. She took two deep breaths and walked in. she avoided to look at the man in the bed. She just sat down beside him and took his hand and kissed it.

She had been sitting there for 20 minutes when she finally looked at him. She hated seeing Sam Winchester in that bed. She wished she could be there instead of him. A few tears slipped out from her eyes and she said:

"Hi. It's me. Again. I miss you. I wish you could wake up. We all want you to wake up. I don't know how much longer I can come back here. It's… it's just so hard to come here everyday. I don't think I will come again. At least not in a few days. I'm sorry. I love you."

She kissed his hand and walked out to her car and drove home.


	2. A feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Comatose**

Chapter 2. A feeling

Dean was lying on a hard motel bed again. He couldn't sleep. His head where full of thoughts.

_Maybe I should visit Sam._

_What if he doesn't want me to come?_

_Should I call him first?_

_Should I surprise him and just sho…_

Dean opened his eyes not really sure when he fell asleep. He sat up and yawned just as his father John came out from the bathroom. Dean stood up and got dressed. Then he looked at his father that was now sitting on a chair and said: "Where are we going today?" John looked out the window and said: "Palo Alto."

_I thought you never wanted to go there or to any other place to near Stanford._

"What kind of monster?"

"A ghost."

"Let's go then."

They hade been driving for 2 hours when Dean had fell asleep in the drivers seat in the Impala. But the sleep wouldn't be long, because a half hour later he woke up by a strange feeling in his gut. He couldn't explain what it was he felt but something was wrong. Not with him but with someone else.

_Sam. _Was the first thing he thought when he suddenly recognized the feeling. When they where little and Sam got hurt Dean had always gotten this feeling. He looked at his father and said: "I think there's something wrong with Sam." John said: "Don't be silly. You haven't spoken to him for one year or seen him for two and now suddenly you think there's something wrong with him. But you're right. There is something wrong with him." He suddenly sounded angry as he said: "He's a selfish idiot that only thinks about himself." Now Dean was angry.

"Why? Because he choose to follow his dream? Because he choose to live a normal life? Because he did what I always have wanted to do. Get a life, a girlfriend and even an own house." He calmed down and said: "In Palo Alto I will take a buss or something to Stanford, because last time I got this feeling Sam almost died and I don't want that to happen. Not again."

The rest of the way no one said a single word. And the feeling didn't go away.

**_Authors note:_** _Please review._


	3. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ In the last chapter I forgot to mention that it was one month earlier than chapter one. And I want to thank everyone that have reviewed and read my story. Every time I read your comments I smile.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 3: ****Nightmare.**

_Jessica was walking hand in hand with Sam on the side of the road. They had been at a party and their car had broken down a few miles ago. They didn't say anything the first 10 minutes, but after that Jessica said: "The stars are beautiful tonight." Sam looked up and said: "yeah. I guess they are." He hadn't really looked at the stars since he was little._

"_Sam?"_

_Sam looked at Jess and said: "Yes?"_

"_I love you." They kissed._

"_I love you too." _

_Suddenly a car came from out of nowhere and drove in full speed against them. Jessica jumped at the side just when the car came but Sam wasn't as lucky as her. "NO!" she screamed when Sam got hit by the car._

Jessica woke up from the nightmare that had been haunting her since the accident. She hadn't gotten a decent sleep for two weeks and she was sick and tired of the dreams. Because a drunk driver Sam was in a coma. A few tears fell down on her cheeks as she thought about the night. She wished she could go back in time and change what happened. She wished that he could wake up. And sometimes she wished it was her that had got hit by the car. Sometimes she even wished that she never had met him. It was the last thought that always would make her hate herself.

She stood up and walked in to the bathroom and splashed cold water in her face.

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry that the chapters are so short. I don't really know what to write because this story is so different from the idea I had in my head. Next chapter is going to be with Dean again. Please review and subscribe.


	4. You knew

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Comatose**

**Chapter**** 4: ****You knew****?**

Dean didn't know why they had stayed in Palo Alto for a month. They had taken care of the ghost after just two days and they hadn't searched for any new job. While Dean always stayed in their motel room his dad could disappear for hours whiteout telling where he was, and Dean hadn't asked. Not that they had talked much since the little fight in the car. He never should have mentioned Sam. But he could never shake off the feeling that something was wrong with his brother. He had been having that feeling for a month and it was driving him crazy.

One day he got enough. He couldn't stay any longer. He had to go to Stanford and find his brother. He was going to do it when his dad would be gone.

_What. _He didn't know if he had said that out loud or just thought it. And he didn't care. He turned around and ran out from the school. He just ran and ran until he reached the car he had come in. he quickly slipped in to the drivers seat and drove in full speed to the hospital.

_It can't be true. Please don't let it be true. Please god. I'm begging you._

When he got to the hospital he stopped the car and got out of it and just ran inside. He stopped at the receptionist and said: "Sam Winchester?" The red haired girl looked up at Dean and said: "Room 237." He started to run again almost before she had answered him.

Dean took a deep breath before he walked inside the room and saw his father sitting on a chair holding Sam's hand. As Dean saw this eyes started to fill with tears. Not because it was true that his brother was in a coma, but because it was his father that had told him to never speak about Sam again. That was why Dean hadn't talked to his brother for over a year.

Dean looked at John and said: "You knew?" John let go of Sam's hand and turned around looking at his oldest son that repeated: "You knew?" John stood up and said: "I… I…"

"Is that why we have stayed for a month? Did we stay so you could visit Sam? How long have you known?"

John sighed and said: "Yes. Yes. And I have known since the day we came to Palo Alto."

"I can't believe it. You… you… you yelled at me in the car because I was talking about Sam so I decided not to look after Sam and you did what you wanted me not to do. I… It's… I can't believe you."

"Dean it's not…" Without listening to what his father had to say he rushed out from the room. From the hospital.

_**Authors note**_: Hope you like it. Review and subscribe.


	5. Meeting a boy

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry that I didn't upload this chapter yesterday but I was busy.

**Comatose**

**Chapter**** 5: Meeting a boy.**

One week had gone since the last time Jess had visited Sam. For this week she had just disappeared and no one knew where she was.

Jess walked up to the red haired receptionist and said: "Anything?" The girl looked at Jess and said: "No." Jess sighed and walked to Sam's room. When she came up to the door she could hear a voice from inside Sam's room. At first she thought it was Sam but then she heard it was someone else. Slowly she opened the door and walked in. She saw a blonde man sitting in a chair holding Sam's hand saying: "I should never have listened to dad. I should have continued to keep in touch with you. I should have come here the second I got that feeling. I should have…" he let out a sob. Jess just stood there for a few seconds looking at the man when he suddenly stood up and turned around to Jess. Quickly he wiped away a few tears and said: "I'm sorry. I was just leaving." Jess said: "It's okay. Stay if you want to." Jess looked in to his green eyes and then she realized something and said: "Dean? You're Dean, right? Sam's brother." Dean nodded and said: "Yeah. And you are?"

"Sorry. I'm Jessica. Sam's girlfriend." She smiled a little. "Do you want some dinner? I was just going to get some." Dean smiled and said: "Sure." Then they walked out together and took Dean's car to a restaurant.

As they where eating their food Jess said: "Why did you stop talk to Sam?" Dean said: "When Sam told me and dad that he was going to Stanford dad told him to never come back. I knew that he didn't want me to talk to Sam but I just had to. I mean, he's my brother. So I kept in touch with him for about a year and then dad told me not to speak wit him again."

"But you didn't have to do as your father told you."

"Yes I had to. He gave me an order. I can't disobey a direct order."

"But did it make you happy?" Dean sighed and said: "No. it didn't make me happy. I hated myself for not talking to him. I hate myself for it. I just wished I had left too. I just want to get a life and be happy for once in my life."

"Then why don't you do it. Run. Run away to some place and get a life. Don't wait until it's too late. Just walk out from here and drive until you find a place you like and start a new life."

"It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"_Because_."

"Because what?"

"Just because."

_There's something you're not telling me._

_I want to know what._

_And to find out what I have to spend some time with you._

"It's getting dark. I should get home." She stood up and Dean said: "You want a ride home?"

"Sure."

_My plan is already working._

"Do you want to come in?" Jessica asked Dean. Dean yawned and said: "I think I should get back to the motel. I'm tired. I have to get some sleep."

"If you want to you can sleep in the guestroom." She smiled at him. Dean thought for a moment before saying: "Sure. Why not?" He smiled as they walked in together.

_My plan is still working._

_**Authors note:**_ Finally they have met. But what about Sam? Am I ever going to let him wake up? Why did Jess just forget about Sam at the hospital when she met Dean? Honestly I don't know yet. I hope to find myself some answers to these questions as I continue to write this story. Review and subscribe.


	6. Seeing the future and the future

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 6: **Seeing the future and the future.

Dean woke up not really remembering what had happened last night or where he was. But it slowly came back to him. He had been with Jess and slept in her house.

_Shit._

He stood and fast ran out to the car afraid that something happened between them last night. But then he wouldn't have his clothes on already. Or would he? Why couldn't he remember anything from when he walked into her house? He sat down in the drivers seat and turned on the engine and drove away in full speed.

_Did something happen last night?_

_Why can't I remember anything?_

_Did she drug me?_

_No. Not Jess. Or would she do something like that?_

_If something happened I won't be able to forgive myself._

The thoughts where spinning around in his head and he didn't concentrate on the road so when a car came straight towards him he didn't have time to drive to the side. He crashed with the other car and everything went black.

Dean opened his eyes and at first he didn't know what had happened. But then he saw the other car in front of him.

_Oh god._

He got out from the car and walked to the other and looked inside. He saw a man around 20 years and a girl around 6 years. The girl looked like she was in pain and the man that probably was her dad looked dead. Dean walked to the door on the girls side and tried to open it. But his hand just went through the handle. First he didn't know what to think. He went back to his car and looked inside and saw…

_Oh god. No. No. No. Am I dead? Is that me? No. I can't be dead.__ I... I… I…I can't be dead._

Ghost Dean had tears in his eyes. He fell down on his knees and screamed: "NO!" He heard a laugh behind him. He stood up and turned around and there he saw a very tall man. He was maybe even taller than Sam. He had short dark hair and looked like he could kill with his eyes by looking at people. Dean said: "Who are you?" The man laughed again before saying: "Let's just say X."

"Okay X. How come you can see me?"

"Because I'm just like you."

"Dead?"

"Not dead. Just dying. Or I'm dead. You are just dying."

"Like that's something better. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to something."

"Show me what?"

"I'm going to show you a future with you and one without you."

Dean laughed not believing that. But suddenly he was standing in a church watching a couple getting married. Watching Sam getting married with Jess. Dean looked at everyone that was there and saw so many people he never had met. But the one person that catched his eye was his dad. John was there and he looked happy. He was smiling. John hadn't been smiling since Mary died.

"I do." He heard his brother say.

Now he was standing in a hospital room watching Jess with a baby in her arms and Sam was sitting in a chair besides her. Suddenly John came in and said: "Have you decided what to call her yet?" Jess and Sam smiled at him and on the same time they said: "Angela."

Suddenly Dean was standing in a garden looking at two kids playing with each other. A boy and a girl. Sam came out from a house and said: "Angela, Dean, dinner is ready."

Then he was back at the Impala. He looked at X again and said: "That was the future without me. Right?"

X said: "Yes. Are you ready for the future that contains you?"

"No. Not rea…" Before he had said what he was going to he saw himself standing face to face with Sam. The future Dean said: "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to." Sam Said: "Didn't… Didn't… Now he yelled: "What you did is unforgivable! I hate you! Don't ever speak to me again! Future Dean nodded and said: "Fine. I won't." Then he left the house.

Now he saw himself talking with his father. John said: "It's your fault Dean. It's your fault that Sam is dead. All you have ever done is ruins peoples lives. Go to hell."

The next thing that happened was that he was at a funeral. A funeral for his dad.

Now he saw himself reading a note high for himself. "You are the reason why our family got so screwed up. You're the reason why Sam died. You are the reason why I killed myself. When you're reading this I will be long gone because of you. John."

Ghost Dean was once again at the Impala looking at X. Dean said: "Now what?" X said: "Now I will give you a choice."

"What choice?"

"You can choose to stay here and die. Or you can go back to your body and live but you know what will happen then. So what do you choose?"

"I choose…"

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Authors note:**_ Okay. That was chapter six. What do you think? What choice is Dean going to make? Review and subscribe. Chapter 7 should be up tomorrow if you are lucky.


	7. Making a choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple days. I have been busy.

**Comatose**

**Chapter**** 7:**** Making**** a**** choice****.**

"I chose…" Dean interrupted himself said: "How the hell am I supposed to choose anything. The right thing would be to die so dad and everyone else can be happy. But I'm not ready to die. But I don't want my brother or dad to die because something I'm going to do. I don't know what to do." He had tears in his eyes. X looked at him and said: "You get 5 minutes and then you die if you don't choose anything."

_I need more time than that._

_Dad is happy with me dead._

_Sammy is happy with me dead._

_Sam gets married with Jess when I'm dead._

_He will get two wonderful kids together with Jess when I'm gone._

_People will die with me gone because there is no one there to save them._

_Sam will die if I go back._

_Dad will blame it on me. And maybe it will be my fault._

_Dad will kill himself because of me._

_With Sam dead Jess will be sad._

_I can save other people._

_I can continue with the family business._

_But Sam will die. And dad will die. I can't..._

_I have to die. There is no other way._

_No. No. I can stop it. Whatever it is I'm going to do I will not do it._

_But what if I can't stop it?_

_I just can't go back if I know it will kill the only family I have left._

The tears where now falling down on his cheeks.

He looked at the crashed cars and said: "I can't go back. I just can't." he looked at X and said: "I want to go back inside my body." X said: "But you said…"

"I know what I said. Just put me back in to my body."

"Okay." X walked up to Dean and putted his hand against Dean's forehead and everything went black.

_**Authors note:**_ Finally chapter 7 is done. Loved it? Hate it? Do you think Sam and John are going to die now or am I going to be nice and let them live? What is it that Dean is going to do to cause Sam's death? Review and subscribe.


	8. The first date

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry I haven't uploaded for a couple days. I have been busy.

**Comatose**

**Chapter**** 8: **The first date.

Jessica woke up and yawned and suddenly the tears where streaming down her face. She didn't know why. She just sat there for a few minutes before getting up and changing clothes. Then she walked in to the guest room just to see that Dean was gone.

_Of course._

She walked in to the kitchen and looked in the fridge after something to eat.

_Eggs. Perfect._

Jess had never liked eggs but Sam had liked it so she always bought it. She didn't know why she continued to buy it. Maybe she didn't believe it yet and just waited for Sam to walk through the door and… He wasn't dead but it felt like that to her.

After she had eat the eggs and brush her teeth she walked out from the house to take her car that wasn't there.

_Grate. I forgot my car at the hospital._

She walked back in and sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. When she couldn't find anything to watch se looked at Spongebob squarepants. She didn't like this show but it was better than nothing.

She sat there until the clock was 5:47 pm and somebody knocked on the door. She turned off the TV and went to see who it was.

She opened the door and when she saw Dean she said: "Oh my god! What happened to you? Are you okay?" Dean had a black eye and cuts on the face and probably other parts of the body too. Dean leaned against a wall and said: "I'm fine. I just crashed with a car."

"You should go to the hospital." She was on her way to take up a phone from her pocket but Dean stopped her by taking her hand in his. He looked in to her eyes and said: "I'm fine. Believe me. I just want to know if anything happened between us last night when I slept here." Jess sighed and said: "Don't worry. Nothing happened. You fell asleep the second you hit the pillow."

"Then I want you to answer a second question."

"What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Just like the first time she saw Dean she forgot about Sam when she looked in to Dean's eyes, so without thinking she smiled and said: "Yes. Yes I want to go out with you." Dean smiled and said: "Good. See you tomorrow at 6." He let go off her hand and walked away smiling.

_What did I just do?_

"Where are we going?" Jess asked Dean. She was blindfolded and Dean was leading the way. Dean said: "Stop ask. We are there in a few seconds." He was right because 10 seconds later they stopped and Dean took off her the blindfold and said: "What do you think?" Jess didn't know what to say because she was looking at a table laid for two with the sea and the beautiful sunset in the background. She looked smiling at Dean and said: "I love it."

They sat down opposite to each other and Jess saw that there was a red rose on her plate. She took it up and smelled on it and once again she said: "I love it." Suddenly from out of nowhere a man came out with food to them. He laid up some on there plates and walked away. Then another man came and poured up some wine in their glass.

After a few minutes of silence Jess said: "Why are you doing this?" Dean said: "Doing what?"

"Taking me out on a date?"

"I don't know. There is just… There is something special with you. Or maybe… I guess I just like you. Why did you agree on going on a date with me?"

"Because there is something mysterious with you. Like something just tells me you could be the one even though I don't know you. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I do."

They eat the food that was left and then Dean said: "You want to dance?" Jess said: "We don't have any music."

"Who said we need music?"

They both stood up and started to dance with each other.

It was now dark outside and they stood outside Jessica's house. They looked in to each others eyes and Jess said smiling: "I had really fun." Dean smiled too and said: "You weren't the only one who had fun." He took hear hands and they kissed on the lips. When they pulled away Dean said: "Goodnight." Both had felt a spark when they kissed.

_**Authors note:**_ So that was chapter 8. They have finally kissed. But I feel sorry for Sam. Everyone just keeps forgetting about him. What do you think is going to happen next? I don't really know myself. I only know that John is going to be in it. Review and subscribe.


	9. Dreaming of the night

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry about that authors note I had put up before. I tried again and my computer just decided to work again. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 9:**Dreaming of the night.

Jess walked in to her house and up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She sighed and started to take of her red dress.

_What am I doing?_

_I'm a monster._

_I'm cheating on my comatose boyfriend with his brother._

_I deserve to go to hell._

Suddenly X walked in to the room, but Jess couldn't see him. He looked at her for a moment and said: "You should be careful what you wish for." Then he just disappeared and Jess hadn't heard what he had said.

"_You look beautiful." Jess blushed when Dean said this to her. He took her hand and they walked to a car that Dean must have rented because there was no way on earth that he would own a Ford._

_In the car they sat quiet just listening to like a rose. This song made Jess think about Sam and she almost started crying. Then she looked at Dean and it was just like she never had met Sam. Every time she looked at Dean she just forgot about Sam._

_She wanted to kiss Dean. To tell him she loved him. To hold her arms around him and never let him go. But she couldn't. She couldn't do that to a man she just had met. Especially not her boyfriends brother. It was wrong to go out on a date with him and she knew that but there was just something about him that she couldn't say no to. Something she never had seen in Sam._

_Dean stopped the car, looked at Jess and said: "We have to walk a bit. And you may want to take off your shoes." She took them off and when she stood beside the car Dean blindfolded her and said: "I want it to be a surprise where we are going."_

Later the next morning Jess woke up smiling because the dream she had dreamt. She had dreamt about the date. She took her phone and looked at a picture she had taken of then the night before and whispered: "I think I love you."

_**Authors note:**_ So that was the next chapter. I hope you like it. I was listening to music on Youtube for over one hour to find a song that I wanted to be played in the car in Jessica's dream and I finally found it. Review and subscribe. =)


	10. Be careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Some of you may hate me for what I'm going to do in this chapter, but I just had to do it because I had decided to do it a long time before I started writing this story.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 10: ****Be careful what you wish for.**

Dean was sitting in the Ford thinking about the date. He took his phone and tried to decide if he should call her or not. After a few minutes he decided that he shouldn't call her. He drove to the side of the road and stopped the car. Then he looked at a few pictures on his phone. After maybe 3 minutes he found a picture of Sam. Sam looked happy on that picture. A picture that was over 5 years old.

_I'm sorry Sammy. I just couldn't help myself and I thought she would have said no when I asked her out. I hoped she was going to turn me down._

_I'm so sorry. You are going to hate me._

And in that moment he understood why Sam had been so angry at him when X had showed Dean his future. He turned off his phone and continued to drive back to the motel.

Dean walked in to the motel room not looking at his father. Dean sat down on his bed not saying a single word. John looked at his son and said: "Are you still mad at me?" Dean looked at his father and said: "Of course I'm mad at you. You yelled at me for brining up Sam and then you go looking for him and you didn't tell me he was in a coma. Why shouldn't I be mad at you?"

"Look. Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"No dad. You're not sorry. I know you and I know when you are telling the truth. This time you're not. I'm sick and tired of you." John got tears in his eyes and he said: "I should never have raised you when Mary died. I should have adopted you to some other family."

"Maybe you should have done that. Because then I maybe would have gotten to be a child longer than 4 years of my life and maybe Sam would have went to some other school and not be in a coma." He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

_God I hate him. Can't he just go to hell?_

Dean didn't know where he was going, but after a half hour he came to a park that he recognized.

**Flashback:**

**Dean and John were hunting a werewolf. "LOOK OUT!" John screamed to Dean just in the second the werewolf attacked him from behind. He hit his head on a bench and the werewolf ripped his clothes to pieces. He heard a gunshot and the werewolf was dead. John ran up to his son and helped him up. "Are you okay?" said John when he saw the blood coming from a head wound. Dean nodded and said: "Yeah. I'm fine." Then he blacked out.**

**End of flashback.**

Dean walked up to a bench and sat down on it and looked at the stars. After a few minutes he realised how cold it was outside and he decided to go back to the motel.

"Dad I'm home." He said when he came back in. No answer. "Dad? HELLO?" He still got no answer. He knew his dad was still there because his shoes stood by the door. Dean walked up to the bathroom door and knocked on it when he said: "Dad are you in there?" When he didn't get an answer he started to get worried.

He tried to open the door but it was locked so he did what he had to. He kicked it open and saw his dad lying unconscious on the bathroom floor with a jar of painkillers beside him. Dean understood what he had done so he did the only thing he could do. He called after an ambulance.

Dean was sitting in a waiting room in a hospital waiting for someone to say something about his dad. It felt like hours before a doctor finally came and said: "Dean Winchester?" Dean walked up to him and said: "That's me. How is he?"

"I think it's best if you sit down." Dean knew that it meant bad news. He sat down and said: "How is he?" the doctor looked at him and said: "I'm sorry mr. We did everything we could, but it was to late."

"No. No. No. He can't be dead." From no where X appeared and said: "I only did what you wished for. I sent him to hell." But like always no one could hear or see him.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ That was the next chapter of Comatose. Before I even started to write this story I had decided to kill John, but I didn't know why. So I asked my friend Sam the devil and he came up with the amazing idea that he would take an overdose. It was also Sam the devils idea that John and Dean would have a little fight before it actually happened. Please don't hate me for killing John.


	11. Some kind of reaper Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Okay guys. Soon I won't have any ideas left for this story. Because everything that I have planed to happen in this story have already happen except for maybe two things so I decided to write a chapter where you get to know who X really is. Hope you enjoy.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 11: Some kind of reaper.**** Part 1.**

Jessica had been at school and was now sitting beside Sam at the hospital. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't even hold his hand. She was afraid that if she said anything she would say something about her and Dean. She was afraid that if she touched him he would wake up and see in her eyes what she had done. All this time she had prayed for him to wake up, but now she was afraid that he was going to wake up. Because what would she say if he woke up? Hey, darling. When you where in a coma I was cheating on you with your brother. No she couldn't say that. Because she wasn't heartless. She only did wrong decisions.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 5pm. She stood up and left the room. She walked out to the parking lot and sat down in her car. She sighed and drove away.

After not to long she stayed at a little diner to eat some food. She got out from the car and walked in and saw Dean. He looked at her and she quickly turned around and walked out with Dean following her. He said: "Jess. Jess wait." She stopped and looked at him. He walked up to her and said: "Have I done something wrong?" She wanted to scream at her for asking her out, for kissing her, for making her love him. She just wanted to hit him and tell him to go to hell, but when she opened her mouth to say what she thought she said: "I love you." Then she kissed him on the mouth.

When they stopped kissing to breathe Dean said: "I love you too." She looked at him with tears in her eyes and said: "But this is wrong. You're my boyfriends brother. I can't see you again Dean. It wouldn't be fair to Sam."

"I know. I know that but still I can't stay away from you. You're the only thing that makes me think about anything else except for everyone I have lost."

"Who have you lost except your mother?"

"I lost Sam when he went to college. For about a year ago I lost Cassie and yesterday I lost my dad. Suicide." Tears where now threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Dean." She started to walk to the car when a man stopped her. He pointed a gun at her and said: "Give me your wallet." Dean was running towards the man and because the man got scared he shot Jess in the stomach and then he ran away.

"No. No." Dean held Jess in his arms thinking she was dead.

**Jess looked at herself in Deans arms. She had tears in her eyes and said: "No. No. Please. No. I can't be dead even though I deserve to be dead for what I have done."**

**The same man that Dean had met after the car accident walked up to Jess and said: "You are not dead. At least not yet. And that is why you are here."**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I'm a reaper."**

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Now I think every character in this story have died or almost died. My friend **Sam the devil** have a sister that helped me with this. Her idea was that Dean was going to get shot, but I didn't want that to happen. But if she never had come with that idea to me I would never have come up this awesome idea to this chapter. Review and subscribe.


	12. Some kind of reaper Part2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Here is part 2. Enjoy.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 11. Some kind of reaper. Part 2.**

**Jess couldn't believe what she just had heard this man say. "You're a what?" She said. "A reaper." He smiled.**

"**Or. I'm not really a reaper. I don't take people with me. I only show people two possible futures and they choose if they want to live or not. If they don't want to live I let a reaper know and let him or her take the spirit to heaven or hell. If the people choose to live I send them back to their bodies."**

"**How did you end up here doing what you do?" He looked at her and said: "Don't you want to see your future?"**

"**Not really. How did you end up here?"**

"**For 20 years ago I was living happily with my wife and my little baby boy. One day our house started to burn. I didn't get out in time so I died. I new about reapers and other stuffs because I was a hunter just like Dean and Sam. but there never came a reaper for me and then later on I just started to appear for dying people and showed them two possible futures. And… that's it. Not really an interesting story."**

"**You said something about hunters. You mean people who hunt bears?"**

"**No. people who hunt demons and things like that."**

"**So all the things I have ever heard of or had dreams about exist?"**

"**Not everything. Godzilla don't exist."**

"**That's good to hear. I guess. What did you tell me your name was?"**

"**Keith Scots."**

"**Well, Keith. It was nice to meet you but I want to return to my body now if that's okay."**

"**I'm sorry but I have to show you the futures first. That's the rules."**

"**Take me back. I want to live."**

"**It doesn't work like that. I have to show you your two possible futures first."**

"**Then come on and show me."**

"**As you wish. First the future where you are dead."**

**Jess looked at Sam standing at a gravestone saying: "I'm so sorry Jess." He got tears in his eyes as he continued: "I should have been there. I should have protected you. I'm so fucking sorry. I'm going to find and kill the son of a bitch that did this to you."**

**Suddenly she was looking at Dean standing at another gravestone crying as he said: "I'm sorry Sammy. I should never have told you about me and Jess. At least not when you already where a mess. I messed up and I'm sorry that you had to pay the price for my mistake. But now maybe you are in heaven with Jess. Maybe you are happy. I miss you. I know I never told you this but I love you Sammy. You where the only one I had left. I'm sorry."**

**She was now standing beside the reaper again. "Ready for the future with you in it?" She said: "As ready as I can be."**

**And with those words she was looking at Sam and Dean. Dean was lying on the floor with Sam hitting him again and again hard on the face. Between the hits Dean said: "I'm… sorry… Sammy… I… shouldn't… have… done… what… I… did…" Sam stopped and said: "Don't ever talk to me again you idiot."**

**Now she saw herself and Sam. She said: "I know that you can't forgive me for what I did but you can't just go out there alone and hunt demons, wendigos, vampires and other evil things by yourself." Sam looked angry at her and said: "Watch me."**

**Once again Jess was standing with Keith. She looked at him and said: "Take me back to my body. I may not have Dean or Sam but at least Sam lives with me alive.**** Keith said: "Okay." Keith walked up to her and put his hand on her forehead. Then everything went black.**

_**Authors note**__**:**_ So that was part 2. I hope you liked it. I'm glad Jess didn't freak out when she found out that demons and things exist or that Dean and Sam hunt and kill evil sons of bitches. Sorry for my language. There is another version of this chapter that I did before this. But I liked this better. If you want to read the other version tell me on a review and I will upload it for you.


	13. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note:**_ Okay. I have gotten one review that sad he/she wouldn't mind reading my other version of **"Some kind of reaper** **part 2" **so if there is anyone that want to read that you should check out my profile and you will find it under the name **"Comatose chapter 11 part 2 version 2" **I'm sorry that I jump in the time in this chapter, but I couldn't come up with any idea what would happen if I didn't jump a month in to the future. But I will let you know what happened that month.

**Co****matose**

**Chapter 12: ****Flashbacks.**

Jess was once again lying awake in her bed. She couldn't stop think about when she had woke up at the hospital one month earlier.

**Flashback:**

**Jess opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was that Dean was sitting besides her holding her hand. It looked like he had been crying. She smiled a little and said weakly: "I didn't think I would see you again." Dean looked smiling at her and said: "I couldn't just leave you." Her smile disappeared and she said: "Why haven't you or Sam told me you are hunters?"**

"**We don't think it's important to let people know that we hunt bears sometimes."**

"**Dean, stop it. I know your family hunts demons and ghosts and… and…" Dean let go of her hand and his smile disappeared. After a few minutes of silence he said: "How did you find out?"**

"**Keith**** told me."**

"**Who?"**

"**He who showed me two possible futures."**

"**You mean X?"**

"**He told me your name was Keith."**

"**Whatever. Promise me you won't tell anyone about what my family does."**

"**I promise."**

"**Good." Dean stood up and left the room.**

**End of flashback.**

Jess hadn't seen Dean since that day. Another day she also couldn't stop think about had happened just two days earlier.

**Flashback:**

**Jess was sitting on a chair beside Sam at the hospital. She was holding his hand and ****said: "I'm sorry I haven't been here so much lately. It's just so much going on at school right now."**

_**I can't believe I'm lying to him.**_

"**I miss you honey. We all miss you. Please wake up. You can at least give me a sign that you hear me." A****s she said that she could swear she felt him squeeze her hand. She called for a doctor because she thought that Sam was waking up, but she was wrong.**

**End of flashback.**

Jess sighed and wondered if she maybe should try to give Dean a call. After not to long she took her phone and dialled his number. But she came directly to his voicemail.

"_This is Dean. I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I will call you back." _A few seconds went and then the beep came and Jess said: "Hi Dean. It's me. Jessica. I just wanted to talk to you, but I guess you are busy. Call me when you hear this." She hung up and sighed again. That was the twentieth voicemail she had left him this week.

_Dean, where are you?_

_**Authors note**__**:**_ That was chapter 12. I know it was short, but that's only because I couldn't come up with anything better. Next chapter should be about Dean. Review and subscribe.


	14. Meeting an angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 13: ****Meeting an angel.**

Dean was walking in the forest all alone. That was the only thing he had done since he left Jessica at the hospital one month earlier. He left so he could clear his head from all his thoughts, but it had only resulted in more thoughts,

_Do I really love her?_

_Does she really love me?_

_Should I go back to her?_

_No I shouldn't. She's my brothers boyfriend for crying out loud._

_But why can't I stay away from her?_

_Why do I hear her name all the time?_

_Why do I see her face when I close my eyes?_

_Why can't I stop think about her?_

_I should never have looked for Sammy._

_What I have done to him… What I did is unforgivable._

_If Sammy dies it will be my fault for what I did. But I can change the future. What X… Keith showed me doesn't have to happen. Right?_

_Maybe I should just… No. It wouldn't be right._

Dean took up his phone from one of his pockets and turned it on. He saw he had 20 missed calls and voicemails from Jess. He didn't want to listen to them so he deleted everyone. He turned of the phone again and put it back to his pocket and continued to walk.

_What am I supposed to tell Sammy when… if he wakes up? Hey wile you where in a coma your girlfriend was cheating on you with me and dad took suicide. I can't say that._

_Maybe he never wakes up. Then I don't have to deal with all the problems that will come if he wakes up. What am I thinking? I'm a horrible person._

Dean came out to an open field and walked to the middle of it. Then he looked up at the black sky and said: "What am I supposed to do? I need help. Please tell me what to do" He saw a bright light that made him cover his eyes. The light disappeared and he looked at a man in a trench coat standing in front of him. The man had short dark hair and he was a little shorter than Dean. He had bright blue eyes and for a second Dean thought he had seen a pair of wings.

"Who are you?" said Dean. The man looked at Dean and said: "I'm Castiel. I'm an angel from heaven sent down to earth to help you find the answers to all your questions." Dean laughed and said: "Angel? You got to come with something better than that to fool me. Angels aren't real. They don't exist."

"I already know you don't believe in angels Dean, but it's true. Angels exist."

"I'm not saying angels are real, but if they where. Then where were they when died? Where they when Sammy got hit by that car? Where were they when dad took suicide? Where were they when Jess got shot? Huh? Can you answer me that?"

"Angels aren't allowed to save people if god hasn't given us order to save them. And it's not like Jessica or Sam is dead."

"No, but Sam may never wake up again." "I'm sorry about that, but I can't do anything about that. I can only give you the answers you are looking for."

"To which of my questions?"

"To what you should do."

"And what is that?"

"Listen to your heart. Do what it tells you to do."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because that wouldn't be fair to Sammy. He doesn't deserve what I do. What I want to do."

"Listen to your heart and everything will turn out fine in the end." And with those words Castiel disappeared in front of Dean. Dean sighed and started to walk again.

_I hope you are right Cas. I really hope you are._

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Looks like Dean have met Cas before that time in Lazarus Rising. I have written hundreds of fictions before this, but this is the first fic I have ever put up on the internet and believe it or not the first I have ever written with Cas in it. I think it's hard to write something good with Cas in it, but I think I did a good job with this. But it's your opinions that matters, so let me know what you think. Should I let Cas be more in this story or should this be the only time?


	15. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Okay I have got two reviews from two people that they wouldn't mind more Cas and I have spoken with **Sam the devil **and he have also told me to do more Cas, so I will try to put him in this or next chapter. For everyone out there that didn't like me killing John I just have one thing to say. I'm thinking on brining him back. That is something I haven't decided yet but he will probably be back. If not in this then he will be back in the sequel for this story.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 14: Dream****.**

Jess was asleep in her bed dreaming about Sam and Dean. She woke up because someone knocked on the door.

_Thank god for waking me from my dream._

She went downstairs and opened the door. First she got a little surprised that it was Dean, but then again he was the only one that would be so stupid to knock on some ones door half 3 on the night.

She looked tiredly at him and said: "What do you want?" Dean looked down on the ground thinking of what he should say. Then he looked back at her and said: "I'm sorry I just left that night. I just had some things to… My… I'm sorry." Jess sighed and said: "Come in. you look tired."

As Dean laid there in the bed beside Jess he couldn't help but to think about all the girls he ever had. It must have been hundreds of them that he only had sex with. Maybe two that he loved and he had to leave both. Now he had fallen for Jess and he was willing to wait. He wanted to but he was going to wait.

**Dean was smiling at his brother. They where sitting at a table eating food. No one said a thing because they new what the other was thinking. ****Dean took a sip of his beer. Sam did the same. Dean looked down for a few seconds and when he looked at his brother once again he could see hate in his brown eyes. Sam said: "It's your fault you know." Dean's smile disappeared as he said: "What's my fault?"**

"**That she left me. When I was in a coma you just couldn't stay away from her. Couldn't you? You just had to show up at the hospital and work your charm on her. Making her forget about me. Making her fall for you. She was cheating on me with you. My brother. I knew something was wrong when I woke up. But I didn't found out until the day she told me you two where engaged. She didn't brake up with me until then. I made you two think I didn't love her anymore. But I'm tired of that. I'm tired Dean. You two ruined my life." Sam stood up and went out leaving Dean speechless.**

**A gunshot echoed trough the air and Dean could almost understand already then what had happened. He stood up and ran out. He looked all around himself deciding to run to the tree in the distance. Not once he stopped to catch his breath. When he got there he was greeted by a horrible sight. Sam was lying on the ground and his brain was blown out by a gun that lay in his hand. Then there was the blood. There was just too much red against all that green. Dean walked away a bit and threw up. He couldn't take the sight of his brother with his brain blown out. And yet that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that it was his own fault that Sam had killed himself.**

Dean woke up with a jerk. He was sweating and he was panting for air. After a few minutes he succeeded to calm down. Convincing himself that it was just a dream. He looked at Jess who was sleeping peaceful and got up. He put on his pants and a shirt. Then he left the room, left the house. He was standing outside the house looking staring at nothing when he suddenly had to cover his eyes from a bright light. When he could see again Cas was standing in front of him. Dean said: "What do you want?" Cas took a step to Dean and said: "Follow your heart. I told you to follow your heart. You should be happy."

"How can I be happy when I want to be with my brothers girlfriend. I have to leave."

"One week." 

"What?"

"Good has given you one week before Sam wakes up."

"You got to be kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"So in one week Sam will wake up? Is that what you are saying?"

"Am I not speaking clear enough?"

"So Sammy is going to wake up in one week from now?"

"I think it's echoing here. Do what your heart tells you to." And with that he was gone.

"Listen to my heart. Sammy I'm sorry. You are going to hate me the rest of your life." He turned around and walked back in.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Okay I'm going to be honest. I liked writing this story and one weekend I even had a marathon. I know that you guys don't have time to be on fanfiction all the time, but it feels like people don't like this story anymore so it's coming to an end. But for you who like this I can happily tell you that there will be at least 3 more chapters after this before I end it. But if you're really lucky I will only take a little brake from this story and do another one called **"Trapped in my mind"** and that is going to be about Sam and you will see what he was dreaming about while he was in a coma in this story. But I haven't decided yet.


	16. The first day

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ I have decided that after this chapter I will take a brake from this story and start doing **"Trapped in my mind" **So with that said I hopeyou will like this Chapter.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 1****5: The first day.**

It was early the next morning when Jess woke up by the smell of pancakes. She sat up and yawned. She sat there for a few minutes before she stood up and went down to the kitchen and saw Dean laying some pancakes on a plate. She smiled and said: "I didn't know you could cook." Dean turned around to Jess and with a smile on his lips he said: "You'd be surprised of what I can do."

"Oh really? Is that so?"

"Yeah baby." She walked to the table and sat down on a chair beside the table. Dean sat down the pancakes in front of her and said: "I hope you like it." She looked at him and said: "Not as much as I like you." She stood up and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and picked her up. Then he carried her in to the bedroom and I think you can guess what happened next.

Later that night they had ordered a pizza and rented a movie. Dean wanted to see The exorcist and Jess wanted to see Titanic. They argued about it for over an hour before Dean finally gave in on seeing Titanic. After one hour in to the movie Dean said: "How many times have you seen this movie? You know exact what they are going to say before they say it." Jess said: "I know, but that's just because I have seen it maybe 101 times if you count this."

"You serious?"

"Yeah."

The movie ended and Dean was crying as much as Jess. Dean took out the movie from the DVD player and said: "It's late maybe we should get to sleep." Jess yawned and said: "I guess you're right."

They laid in bed beside each other and thought about the day. They hadn't done much but still it was a day they would never forget.

_If__ the sun should refuse to rise and the moon doesn't hang in the night, the tides won't change, seasons rearrange, and when the world is through I will still love you. _Dean thought. He knew that in one week all this would be over so there was no need to say this.

_**Authors note:**_ Sorry this chapter was so short. But I have some sort of writers block. Or it's not writers block. Everything I write just turns out to be crap. At least when I try to write a new chapter for this story. I just want to let you guys know that I didn't came up with Deans thought. I took it from the song **STILL** by **98 DEGREES. **As I mentioned earlier I will take a brake from this story, but keep your eyes open for **"Trapped in my mind"**


	17. Flashbacks of the week Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ I know I haven't worked with this story in a while so I finally decided that I had to do a new chapter. I don't think it's going to be so good, but I have been irritated of seeing this story incomplete. But I hope you will enjoy. After this chap there is maybe only

3-4 chapters left.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 16****: Flashbacks of the week. Part 1.**

Dean couldn't believe it had been almost a week already. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that he couldn't stay longer than 12 more hours before his brother was going to wake up from his coma. Of course Dean was happy over that, but still he couldn't help to feel a little sad. He turned around in the bed and smiled at Jess and said: "Good morning." She smiled back and said something that he couldn't hear because he was stuck in his own thoughts.

**Flashback:**

**Dean was looking at Jess in her red bikini and said: "Come on Jess. Do it." She looked at him and said: "I don't want to."**

"**Come on. It's only 5m high." Jess that stood on the trampoline turned back to the water and said: "Only if you save me when I drown."**

"**You're not going to drown." But she didn't hear that because she was already in the water. Dean swam to her and kissed her on the lips before he said: "See. Was that really so bad as you thought?" "No" She said as she smiled.**

"**I'm hungry. Should we get something to eat?" Jess nodded and swam to the side of the pool and got up.**

**End of flashback.**

"Have you heard anything I have said?" Said Jess. Dean smiled and said: "No."

"You're hopeless."

"Sorry, but I was thinking."

"About what?"

"The day we where in the pool."

"Instead of thinking about what have been you can think of something that we can do today."

"Well, I was thinking that we could visit Sam." Jess nodded and the smile that she had had disappeared. They got up from the bed and got dressed and Dean said: "And I was thinking that we could go out for breakfast today."

They were sitting in a diner eating pancakes. Jess said something, but Dean didn't hear her this time either.

**Flashback:**

**Dean could feel the cold air around him. ****It almost made him shiver. He looked up at the moon and said: "I wish I could give you the moon." Jess that was sitting beside him said: "Then no one else could see its beauty and that wouldn't be fair. I think you should let it be on the sky."**

"**You're right." He was glad that she couldn't see his face, because if she could she would see the tears that threatened to fall. This was the first girl that he had loved this much. He had loved other girls but not as much as he loved Jessica Lee More. How was he ever going to let her go at the end of the week? How could he ever forget her? How?**

**He put his arm around her and said: "I love you. No matter what happens I will always love you."**

**End of flashback.**

Dean looked at his watch and realised that he only had 11 hours left before he had to leave. He smiled and said: "I love you." He looked down at his food and started to eat it.

Later they sat in Jessica's car. They where on the way to an open field because Dean had wanted to go to one. Dean looked out the window, but he didn't see anything.

**Flashback:**

**Dean was driving a car and Jess was sitting in the seat next to him. She looked at him and said: "Where are we going?" Dean smiled and said: "To an open field."**

"**Why?"**

"I don't know. I just felt like going to one."

"**What are we supposed to do there?"**

"**I don't know. I don't know why I wanted to go to one. It's just something that I want to do." He felt a kiss on his cheek and then he heard Jess say: "I love you."**

**End of flashback.**

_**Authors note**__**:**_ What did you think? Review. If you have any question about the story just ask.


	18. Flashbacks of the week Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ Here is part 2. As I started to write on this story again I realised that I liked writing it, and I don't really want to end it even though I have to. But just because of that I'm going to write a… well it's sort of a sequel, but I think you should read **"Trapped inside my mind"** to understand it. so when I'm done with this story I will continue to write on **TIMM **and then I will do a sequel. What I'm going to call the sequel is something I have to think about. Besides; I don't think I will start with it until it's 2011. But you never know.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 16: Flashbacks of the week. Part**** 2.**

They had been sitting on the field for almost an hour and no one had said a thing. Dean looked up at the blue sky and another flashback invaded his head.

**Flashback:**

**Dean and Jess was sitting in Jess house watching a movie when Dean suddenly said: "Why is the sky blue?" Jess looked at him and said: "I don't know. Why do you wonder?"**

"**Just wondering." They sat quiet in a few minutes until Dean said: "Why do we wish upon a shooting star when we know the wish won't come true?" once again Jess looked at Dean and said: "I don't know. Because we want to think it can?" It came out more as a question than an answer.**

**They where quiet for a few more minutes until Dean said: "Why do we call it peanut when it really is bean?" This time Jess didn't look at Dean. She only said: "Why don't you look it up?"**

"**Because I don't want to."**

**End of flashback.**

Dean looked at his clock and saw that Sam was going to wake up in 9 hours. Her looked at Jess and said: "Have I ever told you I love you?" She looked at him and said: "Yes. Once every hour for the past 3 hours."

"Let's go back to the car."

Two hours later they sat in a café drinking coffee and eating cookies, but it was only Jess that was aware of what was happening because Dean was having another flashback.

**Flashback:**

**Jess and Dean was sitting in a café holding hands. Dean looked Jess in the eyes and said: "If I could choose again I would still choose you." Jess smiled and said: "Really?" Dean nodded and said: "You're the only girl that has made me feel so happy. I wish I could be with you forever."**

"**You can."**

"**No. Sammy is going to wake up. I know that."**

"**How can you know that?"**

"I just know. You have to trust me. Okay?" Jess nodded but Dean knew she didn't really want to trust him. He knew that her feelings for Sam were fading and the feelings for him were growing.

_**I really hope her feelings for him will grow again when I'm gone.**_

**End of flashback.**

Dean took a sip of his coffee before watching the clock again. Now it was only 6 hours left. He took a bite of the cookie and said: "I'm going to miss this." Jess looked at him and said: "What do you mean?"

"You'll know in 6 hours." Jess looked worried at Dean and said: "Okay."

Once again they where sitting in the car. This time they where going to the hospital. It was only a half hour left until Sam was going to wake up and it was going to take at least 15 more minutes to get there. Dean looked at Jess and for what felt like the hundred time today he was blinded of a flashback.

**Flashback:**

**Dean was looking at a sleeping Jess. He wondered what she dreamt. He laid down beside her and tried to go back to sleep himself. But he couldn't. His head was full of thoughts.**

_**Am I doing the right thing?**_

_**Castiel told me to listen to my heart, but it feels so wrong.**_

_**Maybe it's because it is wrong.**_

_**I'm dating my comatose brothers girlfriend.**_

_**I should never have come to Palo Alto.**_

_**Nothing good has happened since I come here.**_

_**I fell in love with Jess.**_

_**Jess fell in love with me.**_

_**Dad killed himself.**_

_**I was in a car accident and was actually thinking of not return to my body.**_

_**Jess was shot and could have died.**_

_**My car got crashed.**_

_**Maybe I should just leave now.**_

_**No. I can't. I can't leave without saying goodbye. I just can't.**_

_**End of flashback.**_

_**Authors note**__**:**_ What did you think? I don't think it turned out so good. Next chapter is the last. =( I have really enjoyed writing it and it's sad that it's coming to it's end, but everything ends sooner or later. Review if you want to make me happy.


	19. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or the characters.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ This is the last chapter everyone. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it for you. This was my first fanfiction ever and I was afraid that no one would like it. So I got surprised when I saw that almost 1000 people had read the first chapter. After that I started to loose readers so I want to thank everyone that has read this story from the beginning to the end. I hope you will read my other story to.

**Comatose**

**Chapter 17: Saying goodbye.**

This was it. It was only a few minutes until Sam was going to wake up. Dean had always thought that he would feel happy about it. Sure he was happy, but he was also sad that he had to leave Jess. He looked at Jess and said: "Do you mind leaving me alone with Sam for a minute." Jess stood up and left the room. Dean took Sam's hand in his and said: "I'm sorry Sammy. I'm sorry for everything I have done. I know it was wrong but I couldn't help it. I hope you can forgive me. And even if you can't forgive me I just want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you. Goodbye Sammy. I hope I see you sometime." He placed a kiss on Sam's hand before he stood up and walked out to Jess.

He looked her in the eyes and said: "I love you Jess. I hope that I will see you again, but it's time for me to leave. Sam is going to wake up in a couple of minutes and I can't be here when he does. You can't tell him I was here. You can't let him know that you know that we hunt ghosts and things like that. You can't let him know anything that has happened since I came here. You can't even tell him about our fathers death because if you never met me you never would have known that. The only thing you can tell him is that you got shot of a robber. That is the only thing you can tell him. And of course you can tell him what have happened in school, but that is all. Do you understand?" Jess nodded with tears in her eyes. This was goodbye. She hated goodbyes.

She looked Dean in his eyes and said: "Where are you going?"

"I don't know." He knew but he wasn't going to tell her.

"I'm going to miss you Dean."

"I'm going to miss you too." They kissed. When they pulled away Dean said: "Goodbye Jessica." Jess said: "Goodbye Dean." Jess walked past him and in to Sam's room. Dean walked up to the door and through the widow he could see his little brother open his eyes and say something. Jess kissed him on the hand and then Dean left. He was going to Bobby to fix his Car. Maybe he was going to return someday, but he knew that he wouldn't in at least a couple of years. Without looking back he left Palo Alto knowing his brother and Jess would live happy together again as long as Sam never found out what had happened.

_**Authors note**__**:**_ I suck at endings. I feel sad that Dean had to leave Jess, but I'm happy that Sammy woke up again. Once again I just want to thank everyone that has read my story. It means a lot to me. And I would like to give an extra thank to everyone that have reviewed, because it always makes me smile when you review. And **manufan2312 **I hope that you liked how it ended. And I hope you are glad that I continued this story earlier than I planed to.


End file.
